House of Cards in a Hurricane
by sikeminatural
Summary: When the clock struck midnight, Dean expected to die. He didn't know that Sam would save him and that they'd be stuck trying to solve the mystery of what really happened that night.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** - House of Cards In a Hurricane

**Author** - Sikemi

**Summary** - When the clock struck midnight, Dean expected to die. He didn't know that Sam would save him and that they'd be stuck trying to solve the mystery of what really happened that night.

**Character/s**: Sam, Dean, Bobby (for now!)

**Rating/Warning**: Mild swearing, spoilers for season 3

**Word count**: 1420/?

_Written for __zwdmon1_

Part One.

He opened his eyes slowly and the first he saw was a blinding white light. He grimaced slightly as his eyes began to burn. His vision swam in front of him, everything blurry and distant. He felt himself slipping away, whispered voices echoing in the distance. But amidst the noise and confusion he heard a voice he knew better than his own. A voice that meant he must be safe. Dean's voice.  
"Sam...hang in there, you're gonna be okay" Sam blinked. He was going to be okay? What about Dean? Hadn't his deal come due? Hadn't Sam failed to save him. He tried to ask Dean but he couldn't get the words out.  
"Where...'m...I?" he said incoherently. Dean sighed. Or well, someone did Sam just assumed it was Dean.  
"Hospital," was all Dean said and Sam slipped into the darkness again.

-.-

When he woke up again, Sam was in a more familiar surrounding. They were in a non descript motel room with beige walls and low lighting. Come to think of it...the lights were off. Sam tried to get up, hissing as he felt a sharp pain in his had. He raised it up and gasped. The word, 'phôs' had been carved into his hand forming hundreds of tiny scars.  
"Dean?" he called but he was met by silence. He spotted his jacket laying on the bed next to him and he fumbled through it and pulled out his phone. He hit the speed dial and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the dialing tone.  
"Sam?! Sam are you okay?" Dean said as soon as he picked up. Sam frowned, "Y-yeah" he said not sure why Dean sounded like he'd been scared. Dean said he'd be back in ten minutes and he quickly hung up. As Sam waited he tried to go through what he remembered. They'd been at the house where Lilith was and the clock and struck midnight. Sam couldn't remember what had happened after that. He remembered an intense headache but he couldn't place it. He could hear the hellhounds barking, the clock chiming. The short and long had glued firmly onto the 12. Midnight. So how was Dean still alive? Where was Ruby? Lilith? Why did he feel so weak and he must have been hurt badly for Dean to have taken him to a hospital. Had he used his powers? Ruby had said he still had them and he would have done just about anything to keep Dean alive.

---

_He could see her eyes, they were wide and triumphant. He could hear the loud snarling, a surge of anger went through him and his hand shot forward. A bright, white light enveloped the room and he could hear the hounds crying in agony. Lilith was staring in shock as the light poured over her. Dean was still on the table, shock evident on his face._

---

Sam gasped as he struggled for air. Dean flew into the room and rushed towards the bed where Sam was when he saw what state he was in.  
"What did I do?" He said angrily, "What the fuck happened that's made me like this?" Dean frowned at the last part of Sam's sentence.  
"None of this makes sense, Sam - none of it," Dean rubbed his hand over his face as he spoke.

---  
_Dean watched as Sam slumped to the ground. His face was pale and his eyes were wide and distant. He only noticed then that Lilith was gone along with the hellhounds. He pulled his body off the table and made his way over to Sam who lay still. Very still. Dean's voice shook as he called out his brother's name. He tried to feel for Sam's pulse but his hands were trembling rapidly. Just then Bobby emerged, rushing into the room with a question in his eyes until he saw Sam lying on the floor. He rushed over quickly and felt for Sam's pulse. He turned to Dean and said,  
"He's alive, Dean! We need to get him to a hospital" Dean allowed Bobby to drive them to the nearest hospital and the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Sam. Coma they said. After two days Bobby suggested that they leave New Harmony. He was convinced that there were no demons in the town but some could be on their way. Dean was just in a daze over the whole thing. Bobby had explained to him that shortly after 12 that night there'd been a bright light coming from the house and somehow the demons had been destroyed. "Dean, what happened inside the house?" Bobby was worried; the demons were probably still out there. Dean cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee which had long been cold.__  
"I don't know exactly," he said slowly, "There was a light, a bright, white light; it was coming from Lilith at first and then Sam just let off light that was way brighter than hers...and then...it stopped, Sam fell unconscious and you know the rest" Dean rubbed a hand through his hair. He still couldn't get his head around the fact that he was alive. He'd been so prepared to die but he was still here. Sam had saved him...but now Sam was lying in a hospital bed. Dean found himself believing that Sam was dead and that he would never wake up even though the doctors thought otherwise. They couldn't find anything wrong with Sam. He just wouldn't wake up. Dean stood up abruptly causing Bobby to frown,  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"To talk to Sam" Dean replied as he walked down the corridor.  
_

"How did I wake up?" Sam asked curiously. Dean shrugged.  
"Were you there?"  
"No," Dean lied. Sam sighed, he knew that Dean wasn't telling him everything but he was too tired to argue.  
"So what's damage? How long do I have to rest for?" he asked in a light tone trying to find some hope in a situation that he didn't even understand at the moment. Dean's head snapped up angrily,

"You're supposed to be dead right, now - dead, you were in a coma for three weeks…and that's not all. You're getting weaker…deteriorating the Doctor said and he's right…Sam you can't even stand by yourself.." he said in a defeated tone. Sam just frowned, he couldn't stand by himself? He was getting weaker…? He didn't really understand what Dean was saying.

"What do you mean? Am I dying?" He asked Dean watching Dean's face carefully. Dean's face remained stoic, as if he knew what Sam was trying to do.

"Not on my watch," He sighed, "Me and Bobby think you've been caught up in something big…you were supposed to die that night but you didn't"

"Something big? Like what?" Sam asked impatiently and Dean shrugged,

"We don't know Sam…" he replied not really know what else to say. He was sure that they'd save Sam and he too was impatient and wanted to find out what was going on but he had to put on a brave face for his little brother. The brother who'd saved his life.

"Thank you," he said abruptly and Sam shook his head as if he'd been in a daze.

"Erm…for what?" he asked.

"For saving my life" Dean said simply and Sam just nodded, "At least you didn't get a chance to douche up my car". Sam laughed and shook his head suddenly feeling seriously tired and dizzy. As he swayed to the side he heard Dean calling his name but he couldn't reply and he felt himself plunging back into the darkness.

---

He was tied to a chair in the centre of a dark, cold room. Sam could hear voices in the background echoing inside his head and he wondered where he was. The room had a sort of mystical presence about it, almost as if it wasn't real. A loud voice rang loud and clear in his ears. All it said was_ - At last, we have the missing piece._

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**House of Cards in a Hurricane Chapter 2**

**A/N – ****This might be a bit angsty b/c not much is happening yet. I will try and add some actiony fast paced stuff if I can so the story can move on a bit. Thank you to those who reviewed and put and alert on this fic! **

**A/N: And I totally stole a line from "Yellow Fever" so that's not mine…haha.**

**Thank you for reading!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Dean watched as Sam lay still on the bed, they'd moved onto the fifth floor of an abandoned warehouse now because frankly Dean didn't know what to do. Bobby reckoned that if they set up base somewhere stable it'd be easier to fight off an attack. Sam had been out for three days now and Dean didn't know what the cause was.

"I just don't understand Bobby," Dean said, "He was fine, and then he just fainted again". Bobby frowned,

"I checked the meaning of 'phÔs' – it's Greek for photon…it's a transliteration rather than the actual Greek word. Photons are particles of light, scientists use it to measure light," Bobby paused and looked at Sam as he continued, "I did some research on Light and how it fits into the demon lore and it turns out that this is bigger than we thought". Dean ran a hand through his hair. He didn't really want to hear this now, but he couldn't hide from it forever.

"Why am I alive?" He asked abruptly surprising himself as well as Bobby. He saw Bobby giving him a pitying look and he looked away," I should be dead, and I'm not having a breakdown or anything Bobby so don't worry, but I must be some sort of a clue in all of this!" Bobby frowned and looked at Dean as if he was seeing him in a new light.

"You're right…" Bobby said with a firm nod, "We need to look into your deal and why it changed". Dean pouted,

"I don't want to be a clue," he mumbled under his breath.

---

_At last, we have the missing piece._

"_What missing piece?" Sam asked with a puzzled look on his face, "Why am I here?" The voices murmured amongst themselves in a language that Sam couldn't make out. He though he recognised some of it as an outdated language that hadn't been used in centuries, probably before Latin had become the main language. He didn't know where he was or how he'd gotten here, but he could tell that it was happening inside his head. Sam was pretty sure he'd heard Dean's voice at some point. But it was fuzzy and distant, as if Dean wasn't really there. A strong voice cut into his thought,_

"_You're the one, Sam. You're our leader. You're the one who's going to free all of us. You're __**the one"**_

---

Dean woke up abruptly to find Sam gasping and coughing. He quickly reached for the glass of water that'd he'd put on the cabinet beside the bed and he handed it to Sam, allowing him to take a few sips.

"Did you fall asleep while watching me?" Sam said, his voice thick with sleep, "Didn't know you cared that much". Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Sam's voice. It was hard not knowing what was going on inside Sam's head and not knowing when he'd next wake up.

"Shut up," he murmured playfully, "How are you feeling?" He looked at Sam with a worried look in his eyes. Sam grimaced as he spoke,

"Like I've been asleep for a month," and he frowned and turned to Dean, "I haven't have I?" Dean shook his head,

"No, it's been three days…what's going on with you Sam? Inside your head…just…I mean what's happening, me and Bobby are trying to make sense of it all but we just can't" he said in a soft voice hoping that Sam would shed some light on the situation that they'd found themselves in. Sam turned his head slightly so that he wasn't looking at Dean anymore and Dean knew that there was something that Sam wasn't going to tell him.

"I…I'm..I'm glad you're still here, Dean" Sam said all in one go after a shaky start, "I'm glad you didn't die and I want you to know that I don't blame you for any of this"

Dean glared at Sam,

"Why are you saying this stuff to me?" He asked angrily not caring about the single tear that had fallen down Sam's face. Sam could cry all he wanted, Dean intended on getting the truth out of him this very instant,

"It's not safe here, you and Bobby have to let me go or you have to go…I'm dangerous" Sam said his voice cold and distant…almost as if he wasn't really there anymore. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed heavily,

"And where are you going to go…you can't even..." before Dean could finish, Sam got up and walked over to the door. The limp was gone and he didn't look as though he would topple over if Dean didn't support him.

"I guess, I just needed some rest," He joked but Dean didn't find it very funny. Not even a little bit. And he didn't believe, Sam either…the longer Sam stood the paler he became and Dean just stared at him. They continued to glare at each other until Sam's legs crumbled beneath him and he fell to the floor,

"Yeah, nice try," Dean scowled, "What aren't you telling me Sam, come on man, I'm not stupid" Sam just stayed in his position of the floor by the door, his fists were clenched and Dean could tell that he was angry.

"Dean, you are in danger…I've already told you" Sam spoke through gritted teeth, his voice low and expressionless, "They're coming for me and they don't care who gets in the way, they said I had to make sure I was alone or there'd be no survivors…and Dean you just got your get out of jail free card, you cannot afford to lose it again!"

"They? Who are they?" Dean questioned, not really seeing the strain that this conversation was putting on Sam. He just wanted answers dammit; he wanted Sam to be back to normal.

"I DON'T KNOW! Okay, I don't fucking know!" Sam yelled, as he put his face in his hands, "Fuck…they talk to me…in my head….they say that I'm the one…they said…I" Sam stopped abruptly as he ran his hands through his hair. Dean could hear him murmuring to himself but he couldn't make anything out.

"What else did they say, Sam?" he asked patiently knowing that Sam was going to lie his way out of this question.

"I…I uh..I can't remember," Sam lied and there it was. Dean bit his lip as he tried to hold back the angry words that were fighting to be let out. How the hell could they help Sam, if Sam wouldn't tell him what was going on.

Just then, Sam gasped his eyes wide with shock and his face even paler than it had been before. There was a hammering on the door and Sam started to crawl away from it, Dean saw that he was heading towards the window and he frowned,

"Sam, "he hissed, "What are you doing?"

"It's them Dean…it's _them" _Sam whispered in a scared tone and Dean flinched at how small his brother's voice sounded.

The door flew open and Dean was blinded by a bright, white light. He pulled Ruby's knife out of his pocket and he slashed it around himself wildly unable to see due to the light.

"Sam?" he called, "Sam, where are you!!" But there was no answer. He could just hear whispering but he couldn't make out what the voices were saying. The first blow took him by surprise but he fought back and he swung a fist out in front of his face, smirking when he felt his fist connect with something solid, followed by a grunt of pain. But by then the blows had multiplied and Dean couldn't fight back any longer. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and Dean looked down and spotted a black, jelly bracelet…it was Sam who'd grabbed him. He felt to cold breeze and he knew that they were by the window.

"I'll be okay, Dean" Sam whispered, "Make sure you close your eyes" Close his eyes? What…but he felt Sam push him and suddenly air was filling up his lungs and there was a whooshing sound around him. He looked down and saw that the street below him. Sam had pushed him out of the window and now he was falling. Had Sam just pushed him to his death?

To be Continued!

**I cannot write action at all lol. I need to watch more Seagal movies or something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, guys! And thanks to everyone for the feedback! **

**This is just a short interlude to the next part of the fic and If I don't post something now this fic will die like so many of my other ones so a short chap is better than no chap right? There will be more soon!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam peered out of the window and without thinking he stretched his hand out in front of him so that his palm was facing downwards and he lowered his hand slowly. He watched as Dean landed on the ground but he couldn't really see if Dean was hurt or not. He moved away from the window and he faced them,

"I'm ready" he said in a firm voice, "I'm ready".

---

Dean curled inwardly as he felt himself falling rapidly towards the ground. His arms tightened as he braced himself for the impact of hitting the ground. Dean stayed like this for sometime before he realised that he was no longer moving. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that he was lying in the road. He stretched out his limbs, making sure that nothing was broken before frowning and glancing around cautiously. He looked up slowly and saw the window he'd fallen from. How the hell had he survived without a scratch. If anything he should have been a bag of bones by now. Bloody bones. Dean walked around the warehouse as he tried to locate the entrance. He couldn't help feeling that something was off though and as he approached the front of the building he heard a voice whisper in his ear,

"You have to move, you might get hurt" Dean flinched, and he spun around wildly. He winced as a strong smell entered his nostrils. He knew that smell...it was gas. That meant...Dean began to back away from the building and he ran as far as he could barely managing to shield himself behind an abandoned car before the building blew up. He watched as large, red and orange flames flickered across the building as shards of glass flew everywhere. He bowed his head and prayed to God, that Sam wasn't in there. That his brother wasn't dead.

---

Sam didn't know where he was or where they were taking. He'd kept on the silent for the last few hours as he replayed what had happened over and over into his head. He'd pushed his own brother from the fifth floor…the funny thing was that he couldn't understand why he'd done it. The idea had just appeared in his mind randomly and he'd just acted on it. The blackouts, the voices..and his powers. None of it made any sense to Sam. He was brought of his thoughts when he heard a door slam heavily, the sound echoing in the distance. They'd left the blind fold on him so he couldn't see anything. He felt himself being forced into a small, wooden chair and his wrists being bound tightly together. After what seemed like a lifetime he heard the voice,

"Welcome, Sam…we've been waiting for you for a long time"

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N – Sorry for the long delay, Hope I haven't lost any of you! :D The next chapter is going to have a lot of dramatic actiony stuff. And Sam!**

**Thank you for reading.**

"Have you tried his cell?"

"No, Bobby because newsflash I have his cell! I told you this already, man!" Dean yelled; his frustration clear in his voice. He had no idea of reaching Sam and really he only had himself to blame. They'd stayed in that warehouse for far too long. Sure, he'd put all the symbols and sigils up on the wall, on the floors. But he hadn't considered the fact that it wasn't demons after them. Either that or those…things had been some kind of special demons. The worst thing about the whole situation was that the warehouse had been completely destroyed. Dean had been ready to go over there and go through what was left of it but Bobby had warned him against it.

"So he pushed, you out of the window?" Bobby asked for the thousandth time. Dean rolled his eyes,

"Yeah…but I don't know, it's like he was surprised by what he was doing too. I think something in that room made him do it" He replied honestly. The more he'd replayed that scene in his head the stranger it was. Sam had obviously used some sort of power to manoeuvre him to the ground like that but it was almost as if he'd been coaxed into using them.

"Well, I've been looking into what happened the night you deal came due, and lots of things just don't add up" Bobby changed the subject swiftly, "Your deal was one of a kind, Dean..you got one year instead of the usual ten or in some cases five"

"Yes, Bobby, I'm friggin' aware of that, what's your point," Dean snapped angrily. Bobby rolled his eyes,

"Don't talk to me like that boy," He said in a warning tone, "Now if you'd let me finish…" Bobby paused and looked at Dean pointedly until Dean sighed and walked over to the window.

"Sorry, "he said warily, "Go on…"

"Right so obviously the demons would have a reason to send you to hell if they wanted Sam, but how did they know that Sam would die and that you would offer up your soul? So I went looking around trying to fit the pieces together and something came up - your little yellow-eyed friend? Yeah - him. He was supposed to be the demon in charge of your deal not Lilith but something happened, he got greedy" Bobby stopped abruptly, suddenly wondering if he was right to be telling Dean all of this.

"There was a prophecy, one that I think might have to do with this whole situation…the weird thing is I just found it lying around with my loose papers…I don't remember seeing this before," Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Dean turned around and glanced at it for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it. He unfolded it brusquely and read it quickly his eyes widening as he saw what was written there.

"_There will come a day when one will make a sacrifice, then there will be a year of preparation and on the last day the light shall shine"_

Dean read it again several times. The light shall shine? He turned to Bobby with a frown on his face,

"What does that mean – the light shall shine?" he asked. Bobby shook his head slightly,

"I don't know, I haven't had too much time to look into it yet. I was trying to get to you and Sam…speaking of that are you okay? You did fall from a building after all?" he said when he saw that Dean looked a little pale. Dean didn't say anything for a long while apart from a few sorrowful sighs.

Eventually, Dean spoke,

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't made the deal then we wouldn't be in this mess would we? Why is that we're always in the middle of this shit? Why our family? Why not someone like the Kardishans? I mean what have we done that is so wrong"

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"They're…never mind…I wouldn't wish this life on anybody, Bobby, I wouldn't…Sometimes I wonder…if I hadn't been born Mom and Dad wouldn't be dead and Sam wouldn't be God knows where…I couldn't stop Sam from running from Stanford and I couldn't stop Dad from making that deal…" Dean trailed off suddenly and he looked down at Bobby, "What was that you were saying before? Yellow eyes got greedy? What did you mean by that?"

Bobby saw the diversion for what it was. A way for Dean to keep his feelings locked up inside. He felt for the boy, he really did but he knew that Dean wouldn't appreciate him saying so.

"It was nothing…" Bobby muttered regretting it instantly when he saw Dean's eyes flash with anger.

"Don't lie to me Bobby," Dean said in a controlled tone, "You were talking about my Dad,"

Bobby sighed, "Your Dad would have been the one the prophecy spoke about If he'd been granted a year. But he pissed of Yellow Eyes and Yellow Eyes demanded his soul and in return you got to live and…the prophecy was passed on to you…"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked in a lost voice as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd heard.

"It means that you should have died that night," Bobby said grimly.

**To be continued.**

..


	5. Chapter 5

House of Cards in a Hurricane – Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long ass delay.**

* * *

"You're not serious," Sam said, as he paced around the room, "I am sick and tired as being used as some sort of pawn in your twisted little mind games, can't you screw with someone else's life for a change" Sam was seething - why couldn't he ever catch a break. The man smiled and Sam glared at him. He'd allowed his people to remove the rope that they'd used to tie Sam to the chair and Sam had been up an walking ever since, finding the strength from somewhere because he still felt a little bit shaky. The man had long, blond hair that was tied back into a neat ponytail. He has piercing blue eyes that seemed to know everything. A strange ethereal glow surrounded him and this caused Sam to wonder if his captor was human or not. He still had no idea what had happened at the ware house and had no way of contacting his brother. For some reason he didn't have his cell so he just figured that it'd been taken from him at some point.

"Dean will be told of your wellbeing in due course," The man said as if he'd been reading Sam's thoughts. Sam deflated visibly, suddenly feeling tired and weak like he has before He made his way over to the previously abandoned chair and sank down onto it with a heavy sigh. Without being prompted the man began to talk.  
"I'm not really fussy about names but you may call me Lucian if you wish to," Lucian smiled again and Sam wished he could kick his smug face in. Lucian raised an eyebrow at him and Sam's face flushed. There had to be some way of keeping this guy out if his head. He sighed and mumbled,  
"Fine, Lucian – go on, who are you?"  
"I'm from the past, a different life…and this may prove to be risky and fruitless but I've come to warn you," he said, "Some things beyond your control come to pass very soon. I've looked into it for years, studied how to stop it until recently I realised that it's can't be stopped – it has to prevented Sam, prevented by you". Sam frowned in confusion. A different life? Huh?  
"What does this have to do with me?" he asked slowly.

Lucian smiled and Sam grit his teeth, his fists clenched tightly.  
"Your good old friend Azazel ensured that you were caught up in the midst of this…situation" Lucian began to say. Sam was up in seconds and somehow he'd grabbed a fistful of Lucian's tunic.  
"He was no friend of mine, he killed my parents you son of a bitch" he growled.  
"I'm aware of that," Lucian said from behind Sam and Sam realised that he was now gripping thin air, "Let me show you something". Sam blinked and suddenly they were in a thick, dark forest in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. Sam spun around wildly, relief flooding his eyes when he spotted Lucian. Lucian however was occupied with something else. He was fiddling around with an ancient pocket watch, it was a rusty gold colour and the glass screen was cracked. Sam assumed that he'd held onto it for sentimental reasons.  
"Where are we?" Sam whispered not really sure that he wanted an answer.  
"You mean, what era are we in..." Lucian replied as he focused on Sam, "You have an important role in all of this, we knew that he'd be hard to get rid of, but we didn't expect the prophecy to fail, we didn't expect him to live" Sam frowned. Prophecy? What prophecy?  
"I can't be here," Lucian said suddenly," Find the prophecy, it's the key to all of this, this intricate maze, find it and you'll find your way out"

And then Lucian was gone. Sam looked around his eyes wide in surprise at Lucian's sudden disappearance. With a heavy sigh he began to walk. The forest was a mass of trees and darkness yet it made Sam feel sheltered somehow. It unnerved him, being a place he didn't know and he didn't have the necessary tools in order to scope the place out thoroughly. He hadn't been walking long when someone grabbed him from behind and something hard connected with his skull. He blacked out as his legs gave way beneath him.

When Sam came to he groaned In pain as he rolled over. He was just conscious enough to have some sort of awareness of the fact that he'd been placed on a bed. There was a sharp pain in his head as his thoughts slowly filtered into his mind. As he remembered being attacked by something he sat up quickly, looking around to see where he was.

"Whoa, easy tiger" a voice said and Sam turned his head slowly to look at the person who was sitting in a chair beside the bed,

"Dean?" Sam said in an incredulous tone, "Is it really you or is this another one of those weird dreams?"

"It's me Sammy and I have to say, it's nice to see you." Dean's tone set off alarm bells in Dean's head. First things first he had to get an idea of where he was and when it was. Especially if he was to find this stupid prophecy.

"What's the date?" he asked and Dean tilted his head to the side with a weird look on his face.

"21st May 2014" Dean replied and Sam froze. Six years into the future…six years?

"The prophecy, I'm supposed to finding the prophecy," Sam said in a desperate, helpless tone. Dean smiled at him and Sam moved back slowly because it was a cruel, bitter smile.

"You know you died saving me…you're dead…I did everything to get you back, but I failed" Dean explained and Sam's face became even paler that it was before.

"What?" he whispered but Dean carried on.

"I'm meant to be guiding you they said, they said that you'd listen to me…that I had to let you go again" Sam frowned in confusion as he tried to keep up with what Dean was saying or trying to as it were. Sam didn't think that he was in his right state of mind.

"Yeah well, I'm not going to guide you and you're not going anywhere, not this time" Dean was furious now and Sam had to admit that he was beginning to fear the situation he was in.

"I let you die, I failed you and they want me to let you go? It's n-not fair….I won't…" A door opened and Sam looked up to see Bobby hurrying into the room.

"Who are you talking to Dean?" he asked in a worried tone, but he didn't sound surprised and Sam noted that down in his mind before paying attention to the scene unfolding in front of him. Dean ran a hand through his air as he put his head in his hands.

"Sam," was all he said in a low murmur. Bobby sighed sadly,

"He's dead, Dean…he ain't coming back boy…it's been 6 years, Dean…you have to get through this…you have to let go" Dean started to cry, silent tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry," Sam said not expecting Dean to hear him.

"I know," he whispered as he peered at Sam through watery eyes, "Maybe you can change things?" One minute Sam was looking it Dean's tear-filled, green eyes and the next he was back in the forest with Lucian by his side.

"I still don't know the prophecy" he said through gritted teeth, he was too tired to question what had happened.

"All in good time," Lucian said simply, "there's one more thing you have to see". Lucian looked a little uncomfortable and Sam turned to face him.

"What is it?" he asked. Lucian was quiet for a long time before he finally spoke,

"I don't agree with this at all, but the others insisted that you go through this test…I can't pull you out of the next vision, you have to find your own way out," Lucian paused, "As long as you can see the light there's always a way out."

There was a flash of white light and Sam found himself outside a house. It was detached two, storey house and there was a tree a few yards away from it that struck a chord of familiarity within Sam. He froze as he saw a '67 Chevy Impala in the driveway. He knew where he was. He was home.


End file.
